Won't Say She's in Love
by Wolfa1995
Summary: Yes, you guessed it. The classic song of Disney's Hurcules. This is of Brigadier General Olivier Armstrong, she has a deep emotional problem. She wants to fall for Kimblee, but she has been hurt in the past. What do you think will happen? OlivierXKimblee This was supposed to go in my SongFics.


**Won't Say She's in Love**

** "If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that," **Brigadier General Armstrong said silently in a song-filled tone, while outside in the snow, in her own private spot, away from the soldiers. She had fallen in love with their guest. A psychopathic bomber that has been released from his imprisonment at the Central Prison, **"No man is worth the aggravation..." **Why? Why was she feeling this? Her heart should have turned as cold and hard as her aillis, "The Great Wall of Briggs". She had been in love with a man before the war. She hated her first lover for ditching her to date a slut of a woman from Dublith, **"But that's ancient history! Been there, done that!" **She punched an evergreen, it fell as hard and fast. But she knew she wasn't truly loved. She was too strong, too vicious, as her brother, Alex, would put it, to be acceptable for a man. Her heart told her otherwise. She wanted to love but couldn't admit it, she did not want her heart to be broken again. **"No chance, no way! I won't say it. No. No." **She knew that, she swoons and sighs over the thought of that alchemist, **"It's too, cliché. I won't say I'm in love..." **She sat down on a rock rubbing her forehead, **"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out." **Olivier Armstrong, held her head in her palms, her head ached. **"My head is screaming, get a grip girl...Unless your dying to cry your heart out!" **She started to cry lightly, Olivier really didn't want to fall for the same trap as she has done before. But with her age and her family heritage, she would only be used for any to take money out of the family. She had it bad for the Red Lotus Alchemist, though he was a psycho, he was still handsome, a gentleman and, not being boastful but liked her in some way. She hoped it was for the reason she intended. **"No chance, no way! I won't say it! No. No."**

She made it up to her sleeping quarters through an escape hatch she had devised for personal needs. And on the way back, it was like her heart was saying to give up her cowardice toward her fear and give in to her love.

When she got there she sat on her bed and looked at her white sheets. She hugged them, thinking of the Red Lotus Alchemist, Solf J. Kimblee. 'Check the grin, your in love,' her heart seemed to say. She caught herself and backed away from them and pulling out her sword. **"This scene, won't play. I won't say I'm in love!"** She shouted, cutting up the white sheets until they were diced to fine squares. **" You're way, off base. I won't say it!"**

Major Miles stumbled in hearing her shout, "Is everything alright, Brigadier General?!"

She snapped her head back, glaring at her major, **"Get off my case! I won't say it!" **Miles ran back to his duties, worried that he was the one to anger her in some way. She slowly calmed down, seeing a rose on her nightstand. Olivier just smiled blissfully. She picked it up with one 'gentle' hand and holding it close to her heart. Touching the petals with care. **"At least out loud. I won't say I'm in..." **Softly she laid back on her mattress closing her eyes with the rose in her hand, "**Love..**." she sighed lightly. It was nice and quiet...for the moment.

Olivier thought that she should go to talk with him, until... "Well hello there, Brigadier General Armstrong!" The sweet, maniacal, silky voice of her love came piercing the quiet. She rose up and put her rose behind her back giving her usual hard glare.

"What are you doing in my sleeping quarters, Kimblee?" He did not answer, just advanced towards her, shoes click-clacking on the steal floor. Kimblee leaned down, placing his lips just centimeters away from hers. He analyzed her reddish, puzzled face for a moment, Then without warning he kissed her. Her eyes widened. 'Is this really happening,' She thought.

He rose back up. "You know, for being the "Great Wall of Briggs, you sure let your guard down slightly too often." He chuckled watching her face go from puzzled to embarrassment, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, Plus that's just a part of being the humans that we are, I guess." He walked out, stopping right in the doorway looking back at her. "By the way. I love you too," he said with a smile and went on his way.


End file.
